Voltron: The Next Generation
by CaptainJack567
Summary: Twenty years after the Voltron Force retires, an old evil rises. A new Voltron Force must be assembled and Voltron must return.
1. The Legend of Voltron

**Hey everyone, this is CaptainJack567 with a new story. Now, I'm wondering something. Do any of you, the loyal followers of _Take __What __You __Can __Productions_, know of a cartoon called _Voltron: __Defender __of __the __Universe? _Well, this story is a _Voltron_ story. It takes place twenty years after the original Voltron force retires. King Zarkon and his son Lotor have been resurrected and are wreaking havoc in the galaxy. They plan to invade Earth, so the Galaxy Alliance decides to find new recruits to become the Voltron Force and bring back Voltron: Defender of the Universe! The new Voltron Force's identities will be revealed in the next chapter. So, let's get the space madness started. _Take __What __You __Can __Productions _and _Keep __to Code Pictures_ present, _Voltron:__The __New __Force_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I am simply a fan**

**Prologue**

_**The Legend of Voltron**_

From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend. The legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. A mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil. As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy. On Planet Earth, a Galaxy Alliance was formed. Together with the good planets of the Solar System, they maintained peace throughout the universe until a new, horrible menace threatened the galaxy. Voltron was needed once more. In that time, a superforce of space explorers, specially trained by the alliance, were sent to bring back Voltron. They battled many creatures and foes across the galaxy before defeating the Alliance's arch-enemy, King Zarkon and his son Lotor, the rulers of Planet Drule. Twenty years after King Zarkon's fall, the Voltron Force retired and Voltron was not seen since. But now, King Zarkon and Lotor have been resurrected, and have wreaked havoc across the galaxy. They plan to invade Earth, and so the Alliance must bring back Voltron. This is the story of the new Voltron Force, selected by the original Voltron Force, and specially trained by the Alliance to bring back Voltron: Defender of the Universe!

**TaDa! How's that for a beginning chapter, huh? So, I bet you all are anxious about who the new force is, huh? Well, don't worry. All will be revealed in due time. So, until next time, this is CaptainJack567, creator of Take What You Can Productions and Keep to the Code Pictures, signing off.**


	2. The End of Time

**Hello everyone on Fanfiction. It's your friendly neighborhood CaptainJack567 here, with a new chapter to my _Voltron_ story. This is the beginning chapter. We find out who the new Voltron Force members are, we find out what happens with King Zarkon and Lotor on Earth and an old member of the original Voltron Force makes an appearance. Wracked with excitement? Yeah, me too, so let's get to it. _Take__What__You__Can__Productions_ and _Keep__to__the__Code__Pictures_ present _Voltron:__The__New__Force_.**

**Chapter 1**

**The End of Time**

"Hey, Lilly-landing in ten!" Lilly Truscott called to her best friend's house phone. Miley Stewart smiled. Lilly hadn't done a Lilly landing since they were both eleven years old. She knew that something must have been important for a Lilly landing to happen. Miley opened the door and Lilly skateboarded in. She hopped off her board and ran to Miley.

"Miley, you've got to come outside. There's something out there that even I don't know what it is," Lilly said. Miley knew that it must be bad if even Lilly doesn't know what it is. They ran outside and they couldn't believe their eyes when they saw it. A whole horde of spaceships littered the sky. They were all different sizes and dark black. The ships looked menacing and Miley and Lilly were a little frightened.

"Lilly, let's get back inside. Come on," Miley said, urging Lilly inside. They got back in the beach house and Miley locked the door.

"Okay, Lil, you call Jackson and Oliver and tell them to get back here from the beach. I'll call Daddy and tell him to come back. If Jackson and Oliver argue, tell them to look at the sky, okay?" Miley said. Lilly nodded and grabbed her cell phone. She punched in Oliver's number and the dial tone was heard.

"Come on, come on. Pick up. Don't do this, not now," Lilly said to herself. Then a voice said,

"S'mokin Oken here."

"Oliver, it's Lilly," she said.

"Hey, Lill-ay. What's the dizzle?" Oliver asked in his rapper voice.

"Oliver! Stop with the rap speak and listen to me! Where are you and Jackson?"  
>"We're driving back to Miley's. What's the deal?" Oliver asked.<p>

"Look at the sky."

"Why do you want us to look at- OH MY GOD! JACKSON! JACKSON! DO YOU SEE THAT?" Oliver screamed.

"See wha- OH MUD CRUNKEY'S! I SEE IT, DUDE! I SEE IT! OH SWEET PEAT! WHERE ARE MILEY AND LILLY?"

"LILLY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Oliver asked.

"We're at Miley's house!" Lilly said.

"OKAY! THAT'S- OH MY GOD! THE SPACESHIPS ARE GLOWING! JACKSON! WHY ARE THE SPACESHIPS GLOWING?" Oliver screamed. Lilly looked outside and saw that Oliver was right. The spaceships were glowing.

"Miley! We've got to go now!" Lilly yelled. Miley ran downstairs with some clothes and some provisions and said,

"Lilly, my dad's here. He's waiting. Tell Oliver and Jackson to meet us at the old diner on 34th. Okay?" Lilly nodded and said to Oliver on the phone,

"Oliver, Miley told me to tell you guys to meet us at the old diner on 34th."

"Okay Lil, we can do- OH MY GOD! THAT CAR JUST DISINTIGRATED! JACKSON, STEP ON IT! HEAD TO THE OLD DINER ON 34th! GO! NOW!" Oliver screamed, then hung up. Miley and Lilly grabbed the clothes and provisions, ran outside and got in the car.

"Oh, sweet niblets! This is worse than the time when Uncle Earl- Oh heck with it! There's never been a time worse than this!" Robby Ray yelled. He started the car and rocketed away from the driveway. He completely ignored the speed limit and was just about to head to 34th when a man ran in front of the car. He waved his hands and Robby Ray reluctantly stopped. The man walked over to the driver's side window and Robby Ray rolled it down.

"Mr. Stewart?" he asked, with a Norwegian accent.

"Yeah," Robby Ray said.

"My name is Sven. I'm here to help," the man said. Robby Ray looked him up and down. He appeared to be in his late 20's to his early 30's. He was wearing what looked like a blue track suit and black combat boots. He had long black hair, an angular face and a black beard. A purple tattoo was on his neck.

"Um, thanks man, but we usually don't accept help from strangers," Robby Ray said.

"Trust me, you will want my help now, here at the end of time," Sven said.

**Well, that's the first chapter. You guys are probably thinking, 'What's going to happen to Miley and Lilly? Are Jackson and Oliver going to find them? Is Robby Ray going to accept Sven's help?' All your questions will be answered in the next chapter. I promise. It's getting good, isn't it? So, that's it for now. This is CaptainJack567, creator of Take What You Can Productions and Keep To The Code Pictures, signing off. **


	3. The Legend

**Hello everyone. This is CaptainJack567 with a new update for the Voltron story. So, this is Chapter 2. This tells what happens to Miley and Lilly, where the heck Jackson and Oliver are, and who is this Sven character. All your questions will be answered in this next chapter. So sit back, hold onto your hat and enjoy the ride. Here we go.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Legend**

Sven was speeding down the highway, dodging cars left and right and actually being able to flip the car over a line of traffic. Robby Ray was clinging on for dear life, Lilly looked like she was going to be sick and Miley had her eyes closed and tried to calm down.

"So, who are you again?" Robby Ray asked Sven. Without taking his eyes off the road Sven said,

"All your questions will be answered in due time, Mr. Stewart." He sped by Hollywood Boulevard, Rodeo Drive and just passed 34th street.

"Wait! Oliver and Jackson don't know about you!" Lilly said. Sven looked at Lilly through the rearview mirror and asked,

"Who are they?"

"They're our friends who don't really like aliens," Lilly said. Sven looked back to the road and asked,

"Where are these friends now?" Sven asked, his Norwegian accent more pronounced.

"They're at the old diner on 34th," Miley said. Sven sighed, spun the car around and sped down 34th. They got to the old diner and saw Jackson and Oliver. They stopped in front of them and Miley opened the door.

"Get in!" she said. Oliver and Jackson hesitated and Lilly said,

"Unless both you morons want to be experiments to alien invaders, you'll get in." They shrugged their shoulders and got in. Miley closed the door and Sven sped away.

"My name is Sven," Sven said to Oliver and Jackson.

"Oliver," Oliver said.

"Jackson," Jackson said. Sven grunted in approval and kept driving.

"Sven, where are you taking us?" Miley asked.

"Don't worry, Miley. All your questions will be answered as soon as you hear the legend," Sven said.

"Legend? What legend?" Lilly asked.

"The Legend of Voltron," Sven said.

**Well, it seems that Sven is a friend, but what is this legend he's talking about. Tune in next time to find out.**


	4. The Alliance

**Hello everyone. This is CaptainJack567 with a new update to the _Voltron_ story. This is where the action starts. Sven takes Miley and the gang to the Galaxy Alliance and then they all are told the legend of Voltron. So, let's get started. Take What You Can Productions and Keep To The Code Pictures present Voltron: The New Force**

**Chapter 4**

**The Alliance**

Sven sped down the back roads of California, until he got to a wrought iron gate. He drove up to the intercom and pushed the button.

"State your business," the voice on the intercom said.

"Contact the Marshall. Tell him I've got new recruits," Sven said.

"Welcome back, Sven," the intercom voice said. The gate opened and Sven drove in. He parked the car with ease and said,

"Last stop. Everybody out." Miley and the other's got out and looked at where they were. A large grey building loomed in front of them. Sven steered them forward to the doorway and they headed inside.

"Welcome to the Galaxy Alliance," Sven said. The gang was shocked. They couldn't believe the level of technology that the Alliance had. Sven brought them to a big conference room and told them to wait. The doors opened and an old man walked in. He looked to be in his late 50's to early 60's with short grey hair and a big, bushy grey beard. He was dressed in military style clothing and carried a cane.

"Welcome. I am the Marshal of the Galaxy Alliance," he said.

"I'm Miley Stewart. These are my friends Lilly Truscott, Oliver Oken, my brother Jackson Stewart and my father Robby Ray Stewart," Miley said. The Marshall sat down in his chair and asked,

"Do you all know why you're here?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the spaceships outside," Oliver said. The Marshal nodded his head.

"Those spaceships are property of an alien king called King Zarkon. He is the ruler of Planet Doom and a very evil being. He was killed for sometime but has been resurrected to wreak havoc once again. He and his son, Prince Lotor, will not stop until Earth crumbles to dust beneath their fingers. That is why you all are here. You must help us get rid of Zarkon's forces," Sven said. Miley looked at him like he had a few screws loose and said,

"You must have the wrong people. W-We don't know how to stop aliens."

"That's why we have someone here to help you," the Marshal said. The doors opened and a figure walked in. He had green boots, a green track suit similar to Sven's, and dark brown hair. He was a bit short, but his will was tall. He walked in the room with a hearty,

"Hey-yo!" Miley and the other's mouths dropped open.

"RICO?" they exclaimed. They were correct. This was they're on again/off again, very rich friend Rico Suave.

"Well, it took you all long enough," Rico said, chuckling. He highfived Sven and said,

"I mean, geez, guys. We're in the middle of an invasion, and you all plan to flee the state. Sheesh." The door opened again and five figures stepped in. There were four boys and one girl. They sat down and Miley was able to get a good look at them. One of the boys was wearing a black tracksuit of some kind, similar to Sven's. He had short black hair, a clean shaven face and a grim demeanor. Another boy had long, red hair and a smug smile. He wore a track suit, similar to Sven's and Rico's, only his was red. A brown leather jacket was over the tracksuit and he had red boots too. The next boy was almost similar to Rico, only he had glasses. He had the same track suit Rico was wearing and was obviously the brainy one. The next boy was so big you couldn't even call him a boy. Like the others, he was wearing a track suit, only his had short sleeves and was yellow. The girl looked to be about in her early 20's. She had a suit similar to the boys, only hers was slimming and blue. The Marshal got up and stood by the newcomers.

"This is Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Allura. They will train you to stop this alien threat," he said. The one in black, Keith, went over and sat down. He smiled warmly at the gang and they waved. The one in red, Lance, winked at the girls. They blushed and Lance sat down. The green one, Pidge, went to stand by Rico. The yellow one, Hunk, sat down at the end of the table. The blue one, Allura, went to sit next to Keith.

"So, what do you all know about the legend of Voltron?" Keith asked.

"Only that Sven told us that everything would be revealed once we heard the legend," Oliver said.

"I guess this would be as good a time as any to tell them the legend. Right, cuz?" he asked Rico.

"Right, P." Rico said.

"Voltron was a mighty robot, who was unmatched in battle. Voltron never openly attacked. He was a defender. He would only attack if he needed to. It wasn't until King Zarkon's Robeasts threatened the galaxy that Voltron was needed again. He had made short work of the Robeasts, until he saw a beautiful space goddess, who broke him up into five separate pieces. Each piece was in the form of a giant, robot lion. The goddess, who was revealed to be King Zarkon's witch, Haggar, didn't succeed in destroying Voltron completely," Keith said.

"Each of the Lion ships fell to a different part of my home planet Arus. The Alliance sent five space explorers to my home in order to find the Lion ships and learn the secret of Voltron. I joined this super, elite team when one of them was severely injured and we all became known as 'The Voltron Force,'" Allura said. The four boys, plus Sven, raised their hands, indicating that they were the five space explorers.

"As the Voltron Force, we drove back Zarkon's forces from Planet Arus, but he sent his robotic gladiators, Robeasts he called them, to face us. We formed Voltron and defeated Robeast, but Zarkon didn't take a hint. He kept sending different Robeasts to face us and each time we beat them. It wasn't until he was killed in one of the battles that he stopped. But then his son, Prince Lotor, became King and attacked Planet Arus once again. Again and again we drove them back, but we were weakening," Lance said.

"Lotor was getting more and more frustrated, and it wasn't until an attack that left him scarred, that he went insane," Pidge said.

" He staged a final suicidal, assault on the Castle of Lions, but didn't count on old Sven over there to push him off a ledge and into the water below. Sven survived the fall, but so did Lotor, and so we had to become the Voltron Force once again. We were able to keep him at bay, and in his rage at being thwarted once again, drove his ship head on into the Castle of Lions. The ship blew up and killed Lotor, and we thought that was it. The galaxy was finally at peace. But now, Zarkon AND Lotor are back, so that's why we need all your help. We need you all to pilot the Lions, form Voltron and save the day," Hunk said. Lilly and the other's were fascinated. Miley wasn't amused.

"Robot lions that form into a super robot? Right. Sure. Next y'all are going to tell me that Bigfoot exists," she said.

The original Force members took the new recruits out of the conference room and down the hallway. They came to a steel, sliding door and Keith punched in the code. The doors opened and gang were awestruck at what they saw.

"Well, I take back what I just said," Miley said, dumbfounded. Looming in front of them were five giant, robot lions. They were each a different color that matched the original Force's outfits. Miley and the gang were in for the ride of their lives. They just didn't know it yet.

**How'd you like them apples? The meeting of the original Voltron Force, and the first quick glimpse of the Lions. We'll get an even better look in the next chapter. Are you on the edge of your seat? Cool. Until next time, this is CaptainJack567, creator of Take What You Can Productions and Keep To The Code Pictures, signing off. **


	5. Training

**Hey all. This is CaptainJack567 with a new update. So, here's more of my Voltron story. It is the chapter that shows the gangs training inside and outside the Lions. I had to do a lot of research on this. And by research I mean watch the first seven episodes on DVD. That, along with the brilliant advice of John Chubb, a fellow fanfiction-ite, will make this chapter a success. Oh, and there may possibly be some special cameo appearances from the other Disney Channel stars, but I'm not going to tell you yet. So, here we go. **

**Take What You Can Productions and Keep To The Code Pictures presents Voltron: The New Force**

**Chapter 5**

**Training**

BZZZT! A laser had just whizzed past Miley's head, almost giving her a very close haircut.

"Oliver! Get those robots over to your left!" she yelled. Oliver nodded, did his best James Bond spy roll, grabbed the two blaster pistols from his belt and shot the two robots through the head. The two machines fell in a heap and Oliver did his best wild west gun-spinning, putting the two weapons back in their holsters.

"You have been terminated," Oliver said in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger impression.

"OLIVER! Focus! Go find Lilly and Jackson! They could be anywhere!" Miley yelled. Oliver nodded and ran away.

_If __this __is __what __will __happen __in __the __field, __I'm __a __little __skeptical __about __our __chances __against __King __Zarkon, _Miley thought. This wasn't actually a field mission that was going on around them, it was a clever simulation created by Pidge, in a room called **The ****Danger ****Room**. And right now, Miley could definitely see how it got it's name.

_Beep, __beep, __beep._Miley's wrist communicator beeped.

"Commander Miley," she said.

"Yo, Commander," Rico said on the other line.

"RICO! Where the heck have you been?" Miley asked.

"I went to go fight Robeast."

"RICO! What were you thinking? You were supposed to wait until we all got the Lions and formed Voltron!"

"Relax! He doesn't even see me!"

"Rico! Just get back to defeating the robots in your sector and then we'll all worry about Robeast together," Miley said, then shut off the communicator. She ran from cover and pulled out twin pistols, wasting robots as she ran. Two robots came from behind and Miley wasted them too. She dove for cover and turned on her communicator.

"Miley calling Lilly. Miley calling Lilly. Lilly, are you there?" Miley called into the communicator.

"Lilly here," she said.

"Lilly! It's Miley. How are you doing?"

"Um, I'm good. Ten robots are destroyed in Sector 5."

"How's Jackson doing?" Miley asked.

"Um, Jackson's actually gone Rambo on the robots. He literally took a piece of licorice out of his pocket and wrapped it around his head, then took a laser knife and threw it at the robots." Lilly said. In the background, Miley could hear Jackson screaming,

"YEEE-HAAAWW!"

"Lilly! What's going on?" Miley asked?

"Jackson just grabbed a gatling gun and is wasting robots minute by minute." Miley heard Jackson holler,

"YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID MACHINES! MAN IS SUPERIOR! WHOOO!"

"Lil, tell Jackson to stop playing around and to get back to me so we can think of a plan."

"Got it, Miley!" The communicator shut off and Miley saw a green shape running across the battlefield.

"Rico! Come on!" Miley called. Rico doubled his speed and actually punched a few robots out of his way. He flipped over one, round house kicked another and grabbed his twin pistols and, in a whirlwind motion, was able to completely destroy the surrounding robots near him and Miley.

"So, what's the plan now, Commander?" Rico asked. Miley looked to her right and saw a red shape running towards them.

"Oliver! Over here!" Miley yelled. Oliver ran over and hid with Miley and Rico.

"So, what do we do now?" Oliver asked. Miley looked and saw a blue shape and a yellow shape running across the battlefield. Lilly and Jackson jumped over the rock where Miley and the others were hiding, then they hid as well.

"So, Miley, what do we do now?" they all asked. Miley grinned.

"Now, we get to the Lions."

Miley and the others ran across the battlefield to a command post. They got inside and each one of them took an elevator to their specific Lion. Miley went to the Black Lion, Lilly, the second in Command, went to the Blue Lion, Oliver went to the Red Lion, Jackson went to the Yellow Lion and Rico went to the Green Lion. With a mighty roar, the Lions charged into battle.

"Alright, guys, teamwork is key here. We've got to try and defeat Robeast without Voltron. This is a simulation after all," Miley said. The Black Lion ran at Robeast and his Blazing Cannons appeared. The Cannons went off and Robeast staggered. The Blue Lion lunged at Robeast and a small Blazing Trident appeared in it's mouth. Three slashes and Robeast teetered. The Green Lion charged and bit Robeast on the arm. A three bladed knife appeared in his mouth and was thrown at Robeast. Robeast started hopping on one foot in pain. The Red Lion jumped and slammed into Robeast, a Blazing Scythe in his mouth. Robeast wailed in pain holding his arm.

"That's it guys. We're doing great. Just a few more hits and he'll be down for the count," Miley said. The Yellow Lion pounced and a Blazing Knife appeared in his mouth. With a slash, Robeast's arm fell off. Black Lion moved back then, with a mighty roar, sprinted at Robeast. He sprang off the ground and flew at the giant robot, a Blazing Blade in his mouth. Black Lion flew straight towards Robeast and CRASH! Robeast fell to the ground, a gaping hole his stomach. The simulation ended and Miley happily said,

"Voltron Force, class is dismissed." She and the other's were majorly anxious to get out into the field and actually form Voltron, but for now they would celebrate their victory.

**WHOO! This was a very long chapter, but it was action packed, so that was a bonus. I bet you all are waiting to see the gang form Voltron, huh? All in good time. So, for another great chapter, this is CaptainJack567 signing off.**


End file.
